Utopia (A Day Without Rain)
by Mei - Tsuchi no Otome
Summary: Yamato+Taichi love ficlet. Where is this place that they have arrived? Is it a safe haven after death... or does love withstand it all? A remedy for those who are saddened by the Yamachi fics that kill 'em off.


Utopia (A Day Without Rain)  
  
A short fanfic by Mei Hanaiki  
  
--- Author's Notes:  
  
A fluffy Yamachi, which requires a LOT of explanation.  
  
Being a true Yamachi fan, I really do cry when reading those sad, angsty fics where Yamato and Taichi commit suicide. It really does make me cry. This story is for all people who enjoy something to cheer them up, and to lighten the heart after something sad. If you like being cheered up, I dedicate this ficlet to you. Short and Sweet.  
  
A thing you should also take into account as this is a story which does not really explain the 'why' – it goes into the imaginative part of the mind, or at least it does for me.  
  
I haven't written any fanfics in ages (apologies to those who are still waiting for the next LO chapter – I need to chat with the muses about that.) And short stories are really a joy for me.  
  
I hope you enjoy this, and PLEASE, PLEASE, if you have the song A Day Without Rain by Enya, I really suggest playing it or downloading it if you don't have it. It was on loop the whole time I wrote this, and it was an inspiration for this story.  
  
Oh, and lastly-  
  
Utopia – noun. a paradise, a place of ideal perfection.  
  
Enjoy the story.  
  
Lotsa Love,  
  
~Mei  
  
---  
  
  
  
Taichi opened his eyes and stared.  
  
There was a blue, cloudless sky above him. The sun was shining…  
  
It didn't make sense.  
  
He had committed suicide, right after his boyfriend Yamato - because they couldn't be together.  
  
Taichi stood up and looked at himself. No cuts, scrapes or bruises. No scars from the cuts he had made on his wrists a few short seconds ago. He was wearing his clothes from this morning - faded blue jeans and a white t- shirt - but they were clean. No blood, no stain of ketchup from lunchtime, nothing.  
  
"But I-I-I'm dead…" He stammered to himself. "H-h-how? …" and with that, he trailed off, and stared in awe at what he was seeing. A field - a field full of tiny white flowers…  
  
---  
  
Yamato checked his back again.  
  
"O-okay… I have no wings, so this isn't heaven, right?" he remarked, as he stood with his blond hair shining in the sun, and looking less pale than he had in the past few months. "What am I saying, though? There is no heaven. So- what is this place? Why am I- alive?"  
  
'And where was Taichi- Taichi must be here too…' – he thought to himself.  
  
"For a world without Taichi- is not the world for me."  
  
Yamato pondered carefully to himself. It wasn't really the time to think about what this strange, peaceful world was – but if his love had come here with him, and how he could find him.  
  
He thought about his Taichi - the times when they were happy together. Hugging his slender, tan body, looking into brown eyes full of expression, which seemed to be the gateway to his thoughts and feelings. He would stop at nothing to find him, to know he was alive here, somewhere.  
  
Blue eyes darkened in thought. As Yamato walked up one of the gently sloping hills, he looked out far to the horizon. This field of flowers seemed to stretch for all eternity, and it would not be very hard to see a person approaching from the distance.  
  
A feeling was nagging at the back of Yamato's mind. Not a feeling, rather - a thought. Music of the Heart. The phrase repeated in his brain. He had never shown much interest in music since his band had broken up.  
  
The soft, gentle breeze picked up. The air was pleasantly warm, and blew Yamato's hair out from behind his head. He remembered something his brother had said to him a long time ago – 'Onii-san, the wind listens. It carries our messages that we wish to share – it whispers to our hearts.'  
  
Yamato held his breath and exhaled slowly. He wondered if there was a slight chance that - no, no, it couldn't be…  
  
But it was. Yamato slowly reached into his pocked and felt something cool and hard. It was his harmonica, something he hadn't seen in so many years. He wondered how it could possibly be there…  
  
No matter. With that, Yamato pushed all his other thoughts aside, put the instrument to his lips and began to play.  
  
---  
  
Taichi was still staring out in part shock when he heard something that brought a surge of emotion - relief, wonder, excitement, and hope. His heart beat a little faster as he ran into the wind, tears sliding down his cheeks and flying off in the wind.  
  
The lovers eyes met right then. Yamato stopped playing and raced down the hill, in a sudden fluid movement - the two had reached one another and fallen to the field of flowers in a passionate embrace, full of feeling and desire. No words needed to be exchanged.  
  
They had been given a second chance, something that shows that true love is something so precious it lasts forever. Death is not a fate of love. For Yamato and Taichi this marked new beginnings, for a day without rain, a day without tears.  
  
A day for love. 


End file.
